War of the Criminals
by KimDWil71
Summary: This is a sequel to the Unsolved Crime Series, where the crime families finally go to war with the villains in order to reclaim their status as the top criminals of the city. I don't own the characters of Wordgirl but I own the Crime family characters. Warning: Violence and Vandalisim.
1. Chapter 1

War of the Criminals

Part 1

(It's been a week since Thurston Smalls was found guilty in the involvement in the murder of Mr. Big's real father back in 1958, which took place in the older section of town.)

(And even though Thurston's sitting in jail, the people he sold his weapons to are preparing to go to war with the city's villains, in the hopes of regaining their former glory and reign as the city's most notorious criminals.)

(These criminals are parts of many different crime families, where at one time, used to be bitter rivals. But then, in the 1950's, the super villains began to arrive and they quickly took over as the top criminals of the city.)

(The crime families decided to put their bitter rivalry aside and teamed up in the hopes to get rid of the villains, but they failed and had remained living in the older section of town.)

(But now, with the help of Thurston Small's weapons, the crime families are ready for another war with the villains.)

Quincy: (Leader of the Dirkman Crime family and the grandson of Kevin Dirkman.) (He and the leaders of the other crime families get together to discuss the upcoming war with the villains, who live in the newer part of the city.) So, are we all on-board for this upcoming war?

Vincent: (Leader of the Bolderfield Crime family.) We're agreed, Quincy. So, when is this war going to begin?

Quincy: I'm not sure yet. But I want to take the villains by surprise. I don't want them to know what's going to happen because if they do, they'll prepare for it and we don't want them to be prepared.

Mark: (Leader of the Pauley Crime family.) Yes, and that way, they'll be caught off-guard and will have no way to defend themselves.

Kurt: (Leader of the Chesterford Crime family.) What about that little super hero girl you told us about? What if she comes and helps them out?

Quincy: Yes, I am aware of her willingness to help out those super villains. We have to find a way to get rid of her as well.

(Meanwhile, back in newer part of Fair City, Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface are once again in a battle with one of their many villains.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Get back here, Ms. Question!

Ms. Question: Why should I?

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you ready, Huggy? (Huggy gives her a thumbs up and she tosses him towards Ms. Question and tackle her to the ground, where Wordgirl wraps her up.) I got you now, Ms. Question!(Ms. Question is upset as she is being taken away in a police car, towards the jail.) Well, let's go home, Huggy. (Just then, she hears an alarm coming from the bank.) Oh Man! Come on, Huggy! (She grabs him and they take off towards the bank and when they arrive, they see Butcher trying to rob it.) Stop right there, Butcher!

Butcher: Not today, Wordgirl! (He then fires meat products at her and tries to make off with the loot that he stolen from the bank.) You can't catch me this time, Wordgirl!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She zooms after him and grabs him by the arm, lifting him up off the ground, and taking him straight to jail.) Looks like I caught you, Butcher!

Butcher: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

(Later that day, Wordgirl and Huggy return to home and transform back into Becky and Bob.)

Mr. Botsford: Becky, Bob, it's dinnertime.

Wordgirl/Becky: Coming Dad. (She and Bob head down for dinner.) Thanks, it looks good.

Mr. Botsford: Thanks.

(A few days later, Becky and Bob are heading for school, along with Violet and Scoops.)

Scoops: So, Becky. Did you read the recent Big City Times?

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you talking about the article about the crime that took place back in 1958?

Scoops: Yeah. And they also found out that the person who was killed was the real father of Mr. Big.

Violet: And you know, that Mr. Big maybe an evil business man, who uses mind-control, but I can't help to feel bad for him.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know what you mean and I feel bad for him as well. Especially after I read the part where he saved Wordgirl's life.

Scoops: I know. I was surprised when I read that part.

(While they are at school, over in the older part of town, the crime family kids are attending the school that is in their neighborhood, Fair City Elementary, which is a much older school than Woodview Elementary.)

Alex: (Quincy's 11 year old son.) So, my dad said that he and the other crime families are going to attack the villains soon.

Justin: (Alex's best friend.) Yeah, I know.

Alex: You know, we can always help out.

Justin: But my dad said that we have to stay home and only help out if they really need our help. And I also heard that once we win this war, we'll be able to go to Woodview Elementary.

Alex: Yeah, we'll be able to take over that school, just like we did with this one.

(The two boys laugh and do a high-five, as the bell rings.)

(Meanwhile, Quincy and the rest of the crime families are getting ready to attack the villains in Fair City.)

Quincy: Ok. You all know what to do? (They nod 'yes'.) We will send scouts into the new town and see what we're up against. I think the older generations lost because they didn't research their enemies. But we won't make that same mistake.

(Soon, the crime families send scouts into the new town and find out how to attack the villains.)

(But what they don't know is that they pass by a business owned by Hal Hardbargen, who's Villain Supply Shop sits right near the border between the new town and the old town.)

(He's also not the only villain to spot them. Timmy Timbo, who's still a student of the Coach, has also seen them entering the new part of town.)

(Later that day, school ends for the day and Becky and Bob decide that they need to do something that they forgot to do after the battle with Thurston Smalls.)

(After transforming, Wordgirl and Huggy head for Mr. Big's office lair.)

Leslie: (She sees Wordgirl and Huggy walk over to her.) Hello Wordgirl, what can I do for you and your sidekick?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, we're here to see if we can talk to Mr. Big about something. It's kind of important.

Leslie: I'll see if he's available. Wait right here, please. (She then goes to his door and knocks.)

Mr. Big: Yes?

Leslie: Sir, Wordgirl is here to see you.

Mr. Big: Very well, send her in. (Wordgirl walks in.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Mr Big, I came here to tell you something.

Mr. Big: Oh?

Wordgirl/Becky: It's about the other day, during that battle with your stepfather. (She sees him looking upset and depressed.) Well, I'm here because I want to thank you for saving my life that day.

Mr. Big: It was no big deal.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, it was a big deal to me. I'm happy that you used your mind-control for something honest like saving a person's life, rather than just using it to get people to give you their money.

Mr. Big: Thank you for saying so.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. You know, I really enjoy the times I fight alongside those I consider to be my enemies. It shows that you villains are good people, deep down inside.

Mr. Big: Thank you. You do know that by next week, we'll probably be battling each other again. Right?

Wordgirl/Becky: I know, but I cherish the times that we do fight alongside each other.

Mr. Big: You know what, Wordgirl? (He then bends down to her level.) You are the best super hero in the world and even though I never got married and had kids, but if I had a daughter, I would want her to be just like you. (He then stands back up again.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you, Mr. Big.

(Wordgirl then goes and wraps her small arms around his waist and Mr. Big pats her on the head, as if she were his daughter.)

Mr. Big: Do you think my real father is proud of me?

Wordgirl/Becky: I say he is.

(Leslie comes in to tell him something and smiles as she watches Wordgirl and Mr. Big hug like a father hugging his daughter and she decides not to disturb them and decides to come back later.)

Mr. Big: Well, I have to get back to work now.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's ok. I have things to do as well. See ya.

Mr. Big: See ya.

(Later that day, Wordgirl and Huggy head to the hideout to watch Pretty Princess but then hears her crime computer.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Oh Man! The crime computer! (Huggy is checking to see what the problem is.) What's going on, Huggy? (Huggy, Looks as if Chuck is robbing the grocery store.) Ugh! Ok. Let's go. (They zoom over to the grocery store.) Stop right there, Chuck!

Chuck: I don't think so, Wordgirl. Not when I encase you in ranch dressing. (Laughs manically as he shoots ranch dressing at her and Huggy.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so, Chuck!

(As they battle, some of the crime family scouts are spying on them.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Huggy finally defeat Chuck and he's sent to jail.)

(The scouts report back to the crime families about what they learn.)

Quincy: I just got a report back from the scouts I sent into the new town. Apparently, the villains don't use any real weapons. So, taking them down will be a cinch.

Vincent: But with that little superhero flying around, it's not going to be as easy as we think.

Quincy: Then, we'll just have to be a sneaky as we can.

Kurt: How about we destroy their homes/hideouts? Their basis of operations? That way they won't have anywhere to hide and we can get rid of them easily.

Quincy: I like the way you think. And I know just the people to help with that. (He then calls to his son, Alex.) Alex, how would you like to do Dad a favor?

Alex: Anything Dad.

Quincy: I want you and your friends to go into the new town and vandalize the homes/lairs of the super villains.

Alex: And in that way, they won't have anywhere to go. They'll be homeless and you all can take them down.

Quincy: Now you're thinking like I am.

Justin: But we don't know where their lairs/homes are located.

Quincy: Don't worry. I had my scouts go all over the city and they located the locations of the lairs/homes of the villains. (Hands the boys the list and map, pointing out the locations of the villains' lairs/homes.)

Alex: Thanks Dad.

(With that, the boys all get onto their bikes and head towards the new town.)

(Meanwhile. Wordgirl and Huggy head home for the night, transforming back into Becky and Bob.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Wiping the sweat off her forehead.) Man, what a day. (Huggy, I'm tired too.) But, I have school tomorrow so I better get to bed. (With that, after brushing her teeth and all, Becky and Bob head for bed and fall asleep right away.)

(During the night, the boys from the Old Town have come to the New Town, with orders from Alex's dad, to destroy the hideouts, lairs, and/or homes of the villains.)

Justin: How should we do this?

Alex: Um, follow me. (The first lair they come to is the home of Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy.)

Justin: So, what now?

Alex: How if we break into his house and steal stuff? And then we vandalize it?

Justin: Ok.

(Alex, Justin, and their friends first break into the home of Chuck and his mother.)

(Since Chuck is in jail and his mother is out of town, visiting Brent, there's no one home at the moment, making this house easy to rob and vandalize.)

Alex: Ok Guys, take what you want and then we'll destroy the rest.

Justin: Look at this cheapo video game set. It looks like something out of the Stone Age of video games. (Instead of stealing it, Justin decides to just smash it, along with Chuck's TV.)

(Alex then goes to rob Chuck's mom's room and then some of the other boys destroy his Wordgirl toys and steal his trophies and take out their pocket knives and go to slash Chuck's sofa and bedding.)

(When they are finished, they take rocks and break the windows.)

Alex: That's one lair down. Now, let's find more of them.

Justin: Yeah, I haven't done this type of thing in a long time.

(With that, the boys all head for other lairs. They next come to Butcher's lair and they do the same thing, including destroying Butcher's picture of himself and Lil' Mittens and a picture of his Dad, Kid Potato and a picture of his mother.)

(They also find a picture of Dupey and they destroy that as well..)

(Since Butcher is also sitting in jail, he's not home as the boys continue to destroy his lair.)

Alex: This is so great. We can do this and not get in trouble with my mom.

(They decide to destroy one more lair before heading home for the night. They'll come back and destroy the rest the next night.)

(The last lair they destroy is Ms. Question's apartment, since she's sitting in jail at the moment.)

(The boys leave and head home for the night.)

Justin: Those villains are going to have a rude awakening when they come home.

Alex: You got that right. (They arrive back at Alex's house.) Dad, we destroyed three lairs.

Quincy: Good job, Boys.

Justin: They were so easy because no one was home.

Quincy: Well, you did enough. You can do more tomorrow. We are doing good and we'll win this war because the villains won't have their lairs.

(And unfortunately, Wordgirl and Huggy have no idea that the villains' lairs are being robbed and vandalized but they will find out soon enough.)

The End…

Next…The rest of the villains' homes are destroyed…And Old Town Crime comes to the New Town…


	2. Chapter 2

War of the Criminals

Part 2

(The next day, Ms. Question is released from jail and returns to her apartment, only to find it in shambles and destroyed beyond recongnition.)

Ms Question: What happened to my apartment? Who did this? Should I get Wordgirl to help me? (She then leaves her apartment and goes to seek help, while floating on top a hovering question mark that appeared from the front of her shirt.) Can someone help me, please?

(Becky and Bob are in class, when she hears Ms. Question in the distance.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Whispering to Bob.) Was that Ms. Question? We'll have to check it out after class. (Bob agrees.)

Ms. Davis: Becky, no talking during a pop quiz.

Wordgirl/Becky: Sorry, Ms. Davis.

(Meanwhile, Alex and Justin are at school as well.)

Justin: (He walks over to Alex, who's threatening another student with a knife.) Hey Alex.

Alex: (He sees Justin.) Just a sec. I have some business to take care of. (He goes to point the knife at the other student again.) Just give me you lunch money!

Boy #1: (In a scared tone of voice.) Sure. Whatever you say. Just don't hurt me.

Alex: I only said I wouldn't kill you. I didn't say anything about not hurting you. (He then takes the knife and cuts the other boy on the back of his hand.) Now, I want you to give me your lunch money everyday! You got it?

Boy #1: Yes Sir. (Alex lets him go and the boy heads to the nurse to get his cut treated.)

Alex: So, what did you want to tell me?

Justin: Well, the guys wanted to know if we were going to go back to the new town and destroy more villain lairs?

Alex: Yeah we are.

(Later, after school, Becky and Bob transform into Wordgirl and Huggy are go and search for Ms. Question, who's cries was heard several hours ago, while they were in class.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She spots her in the park.) There she is. And she looks kind of upset. (Zooms over.) Ms. Question, are you ok?

Ms. Question: Do I look ok? And where have you been?

Wordgirl/Becky: I was busy somewhere else. What happened?

Ms. Question: What happened? Do you want to see?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure.

Ms. Question: (A hovering question mark appears and she begins to ride on it.) Do you think you can keep up with me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, yeah.

(They zoom together towards her apartment and when they arrive, Wordgirl sees the damage in Ms. Question's apartment.)

Ms. Question: Do you see why I'm upset?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I wonder who did this. It looks like they stole some of your things, like your TV and some of your collectables.

Ms. Question: Is this the most horrifying thing? What am I going to do?

Wordgirl/Becky: This must've happened while you were in jail. I can help you clean this up.

Ms. Question: You would?

(Wordgirl then zooms around the whole apartment and cleans up the mess.)

Wordgirl/Becky: There. It's all cleaned up.

Ms. Question: Are you leaving? Do you think whoever did this will come back?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so. But I need to find out who did this. Do you someplace else you want to stay at, until I find out the people responsible? (With that, Ms. Question leaves her apartment and heads to stay at the motel where the villains hold their meetings and conventions, as Wordgirl and Huggy go to look for the person or persons who are responsible for the vandalism that was done to Ms. Question's apartment.) Did you see what happened to Ms. Question's apartment? Who would do something like that? (Huggy, Who knows?) (As they search for the person or persons responsible for Ms. Question's apartment, Wordgirl hears the alarm going off at the grocery store.) Come on, Huggy. This will have to wait. (They then zoom over to the grocery store, where they see Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen robbing the new special rare imported cheeses.) Stop right there, Dr. Two-Brains!

Dr. Two-Brains: Not today, Wordgirl! (Laughing manically and he sees how anxious she is.) What's with you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, I don't really have time to battle you right now.

Dr. Two-Brains: Really? Why not?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, someone ransacked Ms. Question's apartment and they stole a lot of her valuebles while she was locked up in jail.

Dr. Two-Brains: Really?

(Meanwhile, Chuck and Butcher had also been released and once they head back to their lairs, they see that, just like Ms. Question's apartment, their lairs have been ransacked beyond recongnition, as well.)

(Back at the grocery store, Wordgirl and Doc are still in a battle, but then, with her super hearing, she hears the cries of Chuck and Butcher as well.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Was that the Butcher and Chuck? Doc, I hate to leave in the middle of a battle, but I need to see what's going on. Huggy, stay here and make sure they don't leave. (Huggy, you got it.) (She then zooms over to Chuck's lair, which is located in his mother's basement.) Chuck? You ok?

Chuck: Look at my mother's house and my lair! Someone trashed it and they stole all that was valuable and they destroyed my video games and my sofa. That's just down here. They destroyed the upstairs as well. My mother is going to be so upset when she sees this.

Wordgirl/Becky: Where is your mom now?

Chuck: She went to visit Brent.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, tell her what happened and advise her to stay with Brent. (She sees how upset he is.) Look, I'm sorry this happened to you. I'll help you clean up what I can, if that's ok?

Chuck: Well, thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I have to head to Butcher's lair as well. I'm thinking that what happened here and at Ms. Question's apartment, happened at Butcher's lair also.

Chuck: Who would do this?

Wordgirl/Becky: You know. I'm really trying to find the person or persons responsible. But you and the other villains have to not distract me from trying to do this by committing crimes.

Chuck: Ok.

(Meanwhile, without anyone's knowledge, with Doc and his henchmen gone from their lair, the boys from the old town show up and head towards Doc's lair and, like what they did to Ms. Question, Butcher, and Chuck, they trash and destroy Doc's property, including a lot of his machines and inventions and they also rob him of his personal items and they also do something most horrible.)

Alex: Hey look at the little white mice. What should we do with them?

Justin: Catch them. I have a hungry cat at home that would love to have these guys for dinner. There's a bunny in here too. I'm going to take that as well.

Alex: Great, my dog could use some fresh meat.

(They then go into Doc's bedroom and destroy the only picture he has of his parents. Then they head into the room of the henchmen and destroy their property as well.)

(When they are done, they leave and look for other villain lairs to trash and rob.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl hurries back to the grocery store, after helping Chuck and Butcher clean up their trashed lairs.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, um, sorry for taking so long. Chuck's and Butcher's lairs were trashed and robbed also.

Dr. Two-Brains: That's ok. Um, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've decided to cease in trying to rob the grocery store at this time.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, thanks Doc. Huggy and I better get going in finding out who is behind all of this.

(Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen decide to head back to their lair, but when they arrive, they see that it's trashed as well.)

Dr. Two-Brains: NOOOOO!

Wordgirl/Becky: (She has heard Doc's voice and it sounds full of distress.) Huggy, something's wrong. Come on. (She zooms over to Doc's lair and she sees what he sees.) OH MAN! Doc?

Dr. Two-Brains: Who did this? (He then sees the destroyed pictures in his room and is sitting on the floor, hugging his knees and feeling upset.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc? (She then puts her hand on his shoulder and tries to comfort him.) I'll find whoever did this to you and to your fellow villains. I promise that they'll be brought to justice for this.

Dr. Two-Brains: Whoever they were, also stole my pet mice and the henchmen's pet bunny.

Wordgirl/Becky: I can't guarantee I'll get your pets back, but I'll still make sure they pay for what they did.

Dr. Two-Brains: (He looks up at her and seeing the sweetness and compassion in her eyes, he begins to smile, even with tears falling from his eyes.) Thank you, Wordgirl. We villains can always count on you to help us.

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Huggy. Let's help them clean up what we can and then we'll try to find whoever did this. (Huggy, I was just conforting the henchmen.) Very good, Huggy. The villains need all the help they can get. But I'm still puzzled as to who did this and why? What's the motive? Why are they just doing this to the villains? Who has something against the villains? (Huggy, maybe this is the work of the crime families from the Old Town.) (Wordgirl stops in mid-flight when Huggy comes up with that theory.) Huggy, you may be right. This may be the work of the crime families. But why would they trash the villains' lairs? (Huggy, maybe they want to make sure that the villains are powerless or something.) For what? (Huggy, the war between the villains and the criminals of the old town.) You might be right. We need to let the villains know about this. (They then zoom over to Mr. Big's penthouse lair.)

Leslie: (She's coming out of her office to check on some work-related task, when she sees Wordgirl and Huggy coming into the office again.) Wordgirl? What brings you back here?

Wordgirl/Becky: I really need to talk to Mr. Big about something.

Leslie: I'll see if he's available. (She then goes to knock on Mr. Big's door.)

Mr. Big: Yes?

Leslie: Sir, I hope you're not too busy, but Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface are here to see you again.

Mr. Big: Hmm, ok. Send them in, please. (After Wordgirl and Huggy walk in.) Hello there. What do you need to see me about this time?

Wordgirl/Becky: Mr. Big, I'm not sure if you're aware of this but several of your fellow villains have had their lairs broken into and ransacked. And Huggy came up with the theory as to who it might be that's doing this.

Mr. Big: Who?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She and her sidekick look at each other.) Um, we think it was the crime families.

Mr. Big: The crime families? I think that would make sense. When I was younger, during the Crime War in the mid-60's to early 70's, my stepfather's clients often would come over to our home and they would discuss how they would send their children into the newer part of town and ransack the lairs of the villains at that time, including Kid Potato.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wait? Did you just say that they send their children to do that?

Mr. Big: Yes. That way, the police would think of it nothing more than horrible pranks done by a bunch of young, under-aged hooligans. Wait, do you know of any children from that part of town?

Wordgirl/Becky: I sure do. I met these two boys when I first arrived there. They were smoking cigarettes and they tried to rob Huggy and I. Then I saw them again when I was being held captive by one of the crime families. You may need to inform the other villains about what's going on.

Mr. Big: Why do you care so much about what happens to us?

Wordgirl/Becky: Mr. Big, I rather deal with you all than with any of the criminals from the Old Town.

: You really mean that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well yes. You all aren't as violent and deadly as they are. The violence I saw in the Old Town was so bad. I saw kids, my age doing things that make Tobey, Eileen, and Victoria seem like saints. And I never heard sirens as much as I did there. And I'm not just talking about police sirens either. Well, I have to get going. I'll be in my hideout making sure that the rest of the villains aren't vandalized.

Mr. Big: How will you do that?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I can use my crime computer to make sure no one breaks into your lairs/homes.

Mr. Big: Well, I guess that'll work. But I do have a great security system.

Wordgirl/Becky: You do, but the other villains don't. And at the same time, you all need to get ready to

defend your neighborhood.

Mr. Big: You want to help us?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't condone crime of any kind, but like I said, I rather deal with you villains and not the criminals from the Old Town. Because who knows what would happen to this town if those crime families took over again?

Mr. Big: I know what they'll do and it's not pretty. For one thing, the murder rate in this town will skyrocket in no time.

(With that, Wordgirl and Huggy zoom over to their hideout and go to monitor the villains' lairs via her crime computer.)

Wordgirl/Becky: This may take a long time, Huggy. (Huggy, how if we take turns watching the crime computer.) Good idea. I'll take first watch and then you'll take second watch. (Huggy, good idea.) Who's lairs are unoccupied at this time? (Huggy, Lady Redundant Woman is at her job at the Copy Shop, so it's unoccupied at this time.) Ok, I'll watch her apartment most of the time. (Huggy, what about when you're at school? Tobey, Victoria, and Eileen are also at school.) You'll just have to be here to monitor their homes. Besides, those horrible boys are also at school. So, unless their parents allow them to skip school in order to go and ransack the homes of the kid villains, we have nothing to worry about. (For several hours, Wordgirl and Huggy monitor the villains' lairs/homes for any activity.) (Later, around 9pm, Wordgirl and Huggy decide to call it a night and head home and to return early the next day.) I hope everything is ok until morning. (They zoom home.) (Huggy, they should be ok. The rest of the villains are home and hopefully those boys won't decide to break into an occupied lair.) Let's hope you're right. I'm going to feel so guilty if another villain has his or her lair/home ransacked. (Huggy, you do know that the villains are capable of taking care of their lairs when they are at home.) I know that. And I know that this war is between the villains and the crime families and you and I aren't really part of it, but like what I said to Mr. Big, if those crime families take over again, we'll be seeing a rise in violent crimes and none of us want that to happen.

The End…

Next…the home lairs of the kid villains are ransacked…and the villains begin to fight back…


	3. Chapter 3

War of the Criminals

Part 3

(It's now Monday morning and Becky is walking to school with Violet and Scoops.)

(When she arrives, she sees Tobey and Victoria heading to her classroom and Eileen passing by, heading to her own classroom.)

(While they are in school, in Woodview Elementary, across town, in the Old Town, Alex and his friends were given permission from their parents.)

Quincy: Alex, you are doing this family a great favor.

Alex: Thanks Dad.

(His mother, Iris is sitting in the room, happy and feeling proud of her son.)

(She and her friends are also helping to fight against the villains.)

Quincy: Since I'm letting you skip school today, what are you and your friends planning to do today?

Alex: We heard that there are three villains about our age. And we were thinking of going after their 'lairs'.

Quincy: Well, I don't want to keep you kids from your mission.

Justin: Come on, Alex. It's almost 11. It'll be 2:30 soon and they'll be home from school.

Alex: Ok.

(The kids then head for the New Town and they first head to the home of Victoria Best.)

(When they arrive, they notice that her house has a security system.)

Justin: So what now?

Alex: Hmmm, we'll just have to find a way to get in without setting off the alarm.

Stephan: (Another friend points to the roof.) How about the chimney?

Alex: Great idea.

(The boys climb to the top of the roof and Stephan climbs down the chimney as slowly and as carefully as he can and once he reaches the living room, he goes to find the security alarm system and with some tools, he is able to disarm the security system and opens the door for his friends and they immediately go and the first thing they steal are all of Victoria's trophies, including the ones that she's actually earned honestly.)

(But what they didn't count on running into in Victoria's house is her sidekick, General Smoochington, who sees the unknown boys in the house and goes to try to scare them away. The family's pet poodle tries to as well.)

Alex: Hmmm. (He then sees a bunch of bananas and goes to get some and hands them to Smoochington and then hands some dog treats to the pet poodle.) There. Animals are so stupid.

Justin: Aren't we going to take these animals?

Alex: No. Not this time. Come on, we don't have much time to trash this place and then head for the other two kid villains' homes.

(With the two family pets munching away at the snacks that the boys gave them, the boys continue to rob and destroy The Best Family home, stealing more then they had before.)

(The boys finish destroying Victoria's home and now head for the home of the Birthday Girl, which they easily break into, since she's at school and her mother is at work, the boys are free to do steal and destroy what they want.)

(They don't steal a whole lot, but they do destroy Eileen's tea party set, including her table, chairs, dishes and cups. They then go and destroy her stuffed animals and then the rest of her room and the rest of the house.)

Justin: Wow, that house was easy to destroy.

Alex: Now, onto the last of the kid villains.

(The boys, at last, come to the home of Tobey McCallister the Third and the first things they see surrounding his home are several giant robots.)

Justin: So, how do we destroy those?

Alex: We'll figure something out. (They first find their way into the home and begin to steal and destroy a lot of Tobey's and his mom's items, including his master remote, his Wordgirl scrapbook.) Look, this kid is in love with that girl in the red outfit and yellow cape.

Justin: What a doofus.

(They then destroy some of Tobey's pictures and everything else.)

Alex: Come on, school's about to be let out. Let's get out of here now.

(Soon the three villain kids enter their homes and they equally find them in shambles and they equally become upset.)

(Over in Victoria's home.)

Victoria: Who did this to my house?! General! (General Smoochington comes over and feels bad that he didn't keep intruders from coming into her home and stealing and destroying things.) Let's get whoever did this. They destroyed the best house in the city and they are going to pay, whoever did this.

(Over in Eileen's house, she is equally upset and grows bigger and greener.)

Birthday Girl: This is my house! MINE, MINE, MINE! (She then busts out of the front of her house but then realizes that she destroyed her own house and, even though her mother isn't home, she apologizes.) Ooops! Sowwy Mommy. But I'll get whoever did this to our house! (She then stomps away.)

(Meanwhile, Tobey arrives at home and he too sees the damaged done to his house and he sees that his precious master remote and his beloved Wordgirl scrapbook are destroyed.)

Tobey: I'm going to make a new master remote and then I'm going to go and destroy whoever did this!

(Now the villains that had their homes destroyed come together and discuss what's been happening to their lairs/homes.)

Tobey: (He has made a new master remote and is sitting on top of one of his robots, which were not destroyed.) We need help.

Chuck: Tobey's right. We need to do this before more villains' homes are destroyed and robbed.

Mr. Big: (Even though his lair hasn't been destroyed, at this point, he joins the other villains who are all standing in the center of town.) Look, I understand that you all are upset.

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl said that she was going to stop whoever it was.

Tobey: That's great, but she can't be everywhere at once. We need to assist her with this.

Victoria: I have the best answer. How about we form an army to go after whoever is doing this?

Mr. Big: Great idea. Leslie, summon the rest of the villains. We are going to war with the crime families. They are the ones responsible for all of this. (Leslie then goes and summons the rest of the villains and asks them to come to the center of town and to bring every weapon they have.)

Tobey: The crime families? They're the ones that did this?

Mr. Big: Yes, and they sent their children to go and destroy your homes/lairs.

Birthday Girl: Other kids did this to our homes?

Mr. Big: Yes. I know of one of the suspected crime families, the Dirkmans. They were the most notorious crime family and they are responsible for the death of my real father.

Butcher: Wait? Are you talking about that crime that Wordgirl was investigating?

Mr. Big: Yes. My stepfather supplied them with a whole host of weapons that they plan to use on us so that they can, once again, the crime world of our city.

Butcher: Yeah, my father told me about them. He said that the war ended before I was born.

Mr. Big: That's true. But since then, the next generations have been slowly rebuilding their army and weapon supplies. Now they are armed and ready for a second Crime War.

Dr. Two-Brains: But you're all forgetting that we have one thing that they don't have.

Chuck: (Trying to think what that is.) Hmmm, better weapons?

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, we do have that, but we also have Wordgirl.

Ms. Question: Do you think Wordgirl will come and help us?

Mr. Big: I know she will. They threatened her once also.

Dr. Two-Brains: Besides, I know she will come and help us anyway.

Mr. Big: Hmmm, maybe we should ask her to come here as well.

Ms. Question: How will we do that?

Tobey: She has super hearing. All we have to do is shout as loud as we can and she'll show up.

(The villains present in the center of town agree and begin shouting in all directions for Wordgirl to show up.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Huggy are in their hideout when they hear shouting coming from the center of town, that's not coming from the Help Guy.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, I think that's the villains calling for us. Let's go! WORD UP! (They zoom to the center of town and they see some of the villains present.) So, what's this about?

Mr. Big: Wordgirl, I know in the past we had our little battles and all, but we really need your help now.

Wordgirl/Becky: Does this have something to do with the crime families breaking into your lairs and all?

Chuck: Yes. Will you help us stop them from taking over?

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe I can help you do more than that.

Butcher: What more can you do?

Wordgirl/Becky: How would you all feel about being superheros and bringing the crime family members to jail? Well, the adult members that is?

Victoria: Will this mean that I can try to be the best superhero?

Wordgirl/Becky: I guess. But the main agenda is to defeat the crime families. And, most likely after this is over, you all will go back and commit crimes again, but for now we'll work together to bring them to justice and maybe, we can help that part of town as well. There is a lot of violent crime there that has to be dealt with and, I can admit it, I can't stop it all alone.

Tobey: We have to make sure the rest of the villains are on board with this.

Dr. Two-Brains: We'll call a special villain meeting and discuss this idea. But, I, for one, agree with Wordgirl.

(A day later, all the town's villains head to the Villains' Association meeting place and Wordgirl and Huggy have come along as well.)

Granny May: Now, will the meeting come to order! (The murmurs of the other villains cease.) Thank you. Now, Mr. Big and several other villains have invited Wordgirl and her sidekick to this particular meeting and it's also the first time The Birthday Girl and Victoria Best are attending one of these meetings.

Victoria: It's not like we have anything else better to do.

Birthday Girl: Can we have a pawty later?

Granny May: Young lady, we're here for a more important reason. (As Granny May says that, Eileen begins to pout a little.) So anyway, Mr. Big wants to share some words with us.

Mr. Big: Thank you, Granny May. Now Villains, we are all here because there is a crisis happening. The crime families are slowly trying to take over once again and if they succed, then the crime in this town will become violent and dangerous. Even more so than when we are committing crimes.

Wordgirl/Becky: Mr. Big, you villains aren't really all that violent. When was the last time any of you killed someone or seriously injured someone?

Mr. Big: (He and the other villains look at each other, questioning and trying to find an answer to her question.) Um, I don't believe any of us villains had ever really seriously hurt anyone or killed anyone.

Anyway, getting back to what I was saying, we want to keep our part of town violent crime free and in order to do that, we have to make sure that these crime families don't take over.

(As they discuss this, some of the crime family members have entered the newer part of town and begin to commit some crimes, that involve them using guns and knives on their victims.)

Henry: (From one of the crime families, has gone into the jewelry store and begins to aim a gun at Reginald.) GIVE ME ALL THE MONEY AND THE JEWERLY AND DON'T HESITATE OR YOU'LL BE DEAD!

Reginald: (With fear in his voice, like none before, he does what the robber is telling me.) Yes Sir. Please, don't harm me. (Some of his wealthy customers are there as well.)

Henry: And as for you all, give me your money and jewelry as well. (The rich customers begin to do the same thing.)

(After he leaves the jewelry store, Reginald hits the alarm and Wordgirl's and Huggy's belt alarms go off.)

Tobey: What's that?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's the alarm from my belt. It's telling me that someone's robbing someone. But if you all are here then that means… (Huggy, the crime families are starting to commit crimes.) That's right. Huggy, I need for you to go and see who's being robbed. (Huggy, right away!.)

(Meanwhile, in other parts of the city.)

Alex: (And his friends are causing trouble themselves as they watch Scoops and Violet walk past the alley, the boys jump out.) Hey, that's a nice camera you got.

Scoops: Thanks.

Justin: Hand it over, Kid!

Scoops: No! You can't have it!

Violet: Go away!

Alex: (He then points his knife at Violet.) You want to say that again, Girly?

Violet: I said for you to leave us alone!

Alex: That's what I thought you said. (He then continues to point his knife at Violet.) You better hand over that camera or your girlfriend gets it!

Scoops: (With fear in his voice.) Ok! Ok! Please, just don't hurt us! (He then gives the kids his camera.)

(But the boys aren't through, as they proceed to punch and beat him up, while some of them hold back Violet.)

Justin: Hey, I like her watch. Let's take this too.

Violet: No, my mother gave me that.

Justin: Too bad. It's mine now!

(The boys leave after pushing Violet and Scoops down.)

(Wordgirl had heard Violet and Scoops being robbed by the violent crime family boys.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry, I'm needed somewhere else. (She zooms out of the meeting hall and heads towards downtown and she sees that her friends have been robbed and that Scoops is seriously injured.) Scoops! Violet! Are you two ok?

Scoops: These boys had knives and they stole my camera.

Violet: And they stole my favorite watch.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, I'll take care of this. Violet, you better get Scoops home to his parents. (She goes flying around town and she gets a communitcation from Huggy.) Huggy? What's going on? (Huggy, the jewelry store was robbed and some of the customers were robbed as well.) Ok, I'm coming! (She shows up at the jewelry store.) Is everyone ok?

Reginald: We're fine, but everything in my store was stolen. You know, this doesn't happen when the villains rob me and they aren't as violent either. This man used a gun on me and I mean a real gun.

Wordgirl/Becky: Try not to fret citizens, I'll try my best to stop these new criminals.

(Meanwhile, back at the villain meeting.)

Ms. Question: Why are we still here when Wordgirl is out there? Shouldn't we try to help her?

Dr. Two-Brains: She's right. Wordgirl can't stop these violent felons herself.

(With that, the meeting ends and the villains head back into the city.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Huggy are working hard to stop any crime they see and have placed many of these new violent felons behind bars in the jailhouse.)

Warden: Man, I haven't seen this much crime in years. Not since I was transferred from the Old Town jailhouse to this one.

(Elsewhere, Wordgirl and Huggy are getting tired from zooming around everywhere.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy, I'm just so tired now. (Huggy, try to rest.)

Serial Killer: (He had also come back and he's standing behind Wordgirl, as she rests on a bus stop bench. He then sneaks up on her and grabs her, making her scream before placing his hand over her mouth.) There you are. I've been wanting to find you so I can get my revenge on you. (Huggy is scared and tries to first get him away from her.) You can't do anything to help her, Monkey! (Huggy realizes that he's telling the truth so Huggy decides to seek help from anyone.)

(Meanwhile, the villains have dispersed and have headed back to their lairs/homes, and LRW heads for the Copy Shop, which was robbed a few moments earlier.)

LRW: What the…? Dave?! Anyone?! (She finds her boss in his office tied up and gagged.) (She then removes the gag from his mouth.) What happened?

Dave: We were robbed and they took just about everything.

LRW: Everything? The whole shebang? The whole thing?

Dave: Well, not all. They didn't steal your copy machine. But they…

LRW: (She then finds her copier with damages done to it, from what looks like a baseball bat or some kind of heavy stick.) My Copier?! My baby. My precious. Speak to me. (When she doesn't get a normal response from her copier.) NOOO!(She then begins to cry at the site of her damaged copy machine.)

Dave: (He had untied himself and walks over to LRW.) Beatrice, I'm so sorry about your copy machine. I really am. I know how much it means to you.

LRW: Thank you, Dave. But now those criminals from the old town are going to pay for this. (She then makes duplicates of herself and they all head into the city.) Look for those heartless, callous, cold-blooded people!

(Meanwhile, in another part of town, Huggy is still looking for someone to help Wordgirl, who is still being held captive by the serial killer.)

Serial Killer: (He drags her to a different location, from the last time he tried to kill her.) Now no one can hear you scream your last scream. (He continues to hold onto her arm as tight as he can. He then takes out a new knife that he had bought from some kid on the streets of the old town and he's about to slice her with it, when all of the sudden, he's shot with a question mark and becomes befuddled as small question marks begin to swirl around his head.) What am I doing now?

Wordgirl/Becky: (She turns around and she sees Ms. Question, Leslie, LRW, and Huggy.) Thanks for saving me. I guess I'm losing my edge or something.

Ms. Question: Do you think just because you get over-powered by some freak like this means that you're losing your edge?

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't know.

LRW: Sweetie, we don't think that. His attack was just an ambush, ensnarement, a surprise attack. That can happen to anyone.

Leslie: Wordgirl, you're just as powerful as ever.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. (Huggy, I went and found them.) Thanks Huggy. Ok, maybe I'm not losing my edge. Maybe I'm just tired from taking these new violent criminals to jail all day.

Ms. Question: Do you need help with this?

Wordgirl/Becky: Wait? You all want to help me capture criminals and put them into jail?

Leslie: You can't really do this alone and your sidekick can only do so much to help you. You need more help.

Wordgirl/Becky: But doesn't this go against your principals as villains?

LRW: They destroyed, smashed, and demolished my copy machine!

Leslie: And they destroyed Mr. Big's office penthouse lair. And my office as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well then, thanks. I can use all the help I can get. And thanks for saving my life from that serial killer.

LRW: No problem, it's no trouble, it was nothing.

(Later, the serial killer is taken to jail.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Are you sure that you villains are going to be ok with battling these criminals?

Leslie: We'll be ok, Wordgirl.

Ms. Question: Where are you two going to go now?

Wordgirl/Becky: Huggy and I are going to go back to our hideout and get some much needed rest and then we'll rejoin you all in this battle.

LRW: Good idea, plan, thought. You do seem to need the rest.

Wordgirl/Becky: And you all will be ok without my help?

Leslie: We'll be ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, good luck and I'll return to help once I'm able to. Oh, and another thing, if I find out that you villains are committing crimes as well…

LRW: We understand, comprehend, know what you're telling us.

(With that said, Wordgirl and Huggy head to their hideout for a rest while their town's villains, for this time only, help her by battling the violent criminals, that are quickly taking over their part of town and making it an unsafe place to live.)

The End…

Next…After a much needed rest, Wordgirl and Huggy return to help the town's villains battle the violent criminals.


	4. Chapter 4

War of the Criminals

Part 4

(After several hours of rest, Wordgirl and Huggy are ready to help the villains battle and bring the crime family members to justice.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, Huggy! (They zoom out of the hideout and back into town.)

(Meanwhile, at the bank.)

(A violent criminal from the old town has his guns on the bank clerks and his accomplice has guns on some of the customers.)

Criminal #1: Now give me all the money and make it fast!

Blonde Bank Teller: (She then goes to file her nails.) You know what? This bank's been robbed so many times.

Criminal #1: Hey, I'm not like one of those pathetic super villains. I mean business here. (He then points his gun towards the ceiling and shoots.) Now, are you going to do as I say or do I have to do that to you?!

Blonde Bank Teller: (She has seen the guy shoot the ceiling and becomes scared and begins to fill up her bag.) Here, just don't hurt me.

(As the bank teller is filling up the bag with money, the Butcher comes into the bank and sees two bank robbers with guns on the tellers, plus also on the bank customers, some have children with them.)

Butcher: Hey! That's no way to rob a bank!

Criminal #2: Who do you think you are?

Butcher: I'm the Butcher and I've been robbing this place for a long time and I don't remember ever threatening the customers or the tellers with guns. And certainly don't remember threatening children with such dangerous weapons.

Blonde Bank Teller: You locked us all in the bank vault once.

Butcher: Yes. But I was going to let you all out later, plus I don't use dangerous weapons and I don't wish to harm anyone, especially children. (He looks over at the little girl he had given Lil'Mittens to and pats her on the head.) Now, you two are going to leave these people alone and unharmed!

Criminal #1: Oh yeah? And how are you going to stop us?

Blonde Bank Teller: Oh, you don't know the Butcher very well.

Criminal #1: Shut up, Lady!

Butcher: Hey, don't talk to other people like that! At least I try to be polite! Anyway, this is how I'm going help stop you. (He then summons meat products and dumps them onto the two violent bank robbers.)

Criminal #2: Ewww! I'm covered in meat!

Criminal #1: And it's thick! I can't get out or anything!

(Just then the cops show up and take the two criminals to jail.)

Officer #1: Thank you so much, Butcher.

Butcher: No problem, Officer. My fellow villains and I are helping out this time because these new criminals come from the old part of Fair City.

Officer #2: Really? Is that why we're getting calls from all over the city?

Butcher: I guess so.

Officer #1: What happened to Wordgirl?

Butcher: She's taking a rest and letting us help her out. Don't worry, once these new criminals are all in jail, we villains are going to go back to what we did before.

Officer #2: Ok.

Blonde Bank Teller: Thank you, Butcher for helping us. And you are right, you are very polite when you do rob us.

Butcher: I'll be seeing you later.

(As he walks out of the bank, he hears the blonde bank teller say this to the other tellers.)

Blonde Bank Teller: You know, being robbed by the villains is a lot better than being robbed by those criminals from the older part of town.

(Butcher smiles and feels better about himself.)

Butcher: (Talks to himself.) This must be how Wordgirl feels every time she helps people. I does make one feel good about themselves.

(Elsewhere, at the jewelry store, another robber has gone in and is now pointing a rifle at the jewelry store clerk, Reginald.)

Reginald: Where is Wordgirl when you need her?

Criminal #3: Don't give me any funny business and fill up this bag with all the jewels in the store or you'll get your head blown off! And I want this done quickly!

(Reginald now has his hands in the air.)

Reginald: How am I to do that if I have my hands in the air?

Criminal #3: That did it! (He then is about to fire his rifle at Reginald, when all of the sudden, there's a squirt and the criminal is now covered in mustard.) Ugh! What happened?

Chuck: You need to leave Reginald alone!

Criminal #3: Who are you, Freak?

Chuck: I'm Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy and I don't like how you are robbing this jewelry store.

Criminal #3: If you're evil, like you say you are, why don't you use a real gun filled with bullets and not a gun filled with condiments?

Chuck: Because I don't like gun with bullets! They make things too messy! And I don't like you! (He shoots the criminal again, but this time with ketchup.) And you have to admit, my condiment cocoons are hard to get out of.

Criminal #3: (Trying to free himself.) Ugh! I can't get out!

(With his mind distracted by trying to free himself from the double condiment cocoon, he doesn't notice that his gun was taken away by Brent.)

Brent: Hey Brother, I just thought I help you with this.

Chuck: Thanks Brent.

Reginald: Thank you, Brent and you too, Chuck. I have to say I'm glad that you two are here, when Wordgirl can't be.

Chuck: Well, Wordgirl's been working too hard and now she's resting so she can help later. And I hope you know that once this is finished, I'll most likely come back and rob you myself.

Reginald: I know. And I rather get robbed by you and your fellow villains than some violent hooligan like that man.

(Later the police come and take the criminal to jail.)

(All over the Fair City, the villains confront the crime families and other violent criminals from the older part of town, robbing and causing trouble and so far, even without Wordgirl's help, the villains are doing a good job at keeping the violent criminals from taking over and making their part of town as hopeless and rundown as the older part of town is.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Huggy are resting after a long few days of doing that also and now that they are well-rested and are ready to help their town's villains battle the violent criminals and the organized crime families.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on, CHF! WORD UP! (She zooms back towards town and she sees that the villains have everything under control.) Wow, it looks like the villains are doing a very good job here. But let's go and help out anyway. (Down below, she sees Granny May walking past an alley way, and then she sees several young men step out from the alley and they begin following her, preparing to mug her.) STOP RIGHT THERE!

Granny May: (She turns around and sees the young men following her.) And what do you whipper-snappers think you're doing?

Young Man #1: We want all of your money, Old Lady!

Granny May: Old Lady?! You boys need to respect your elders more. (Then she takes her perfume and squirts it at the young men.)

Young Man #1: (He and his partners are now gagging from the scent of the perfume.) Ugh! That's horrible! I can't breathe.

Granny May: Good, and now how about this! (She then takes out her knitting needles and wraps the young men up.) Thank you, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. I'll take these guys to jail. Please stay safe.

Granny May: I sure will. You know, you have more respect for your elders than I thought.

Wordgirl/Becky: Just the way I was brought up. Besides, us feisty gals have look out for each other.

Granny May: You got that right, Sweetheart.

(Wordgirl then takes the young men to jail and then continues to help the villains and townsfolk defeat the crime families and the other violent criminals.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (Talking to Huggy.) We need to continue to help the villains, if they are in need of any help. But it looks as if the villains are doing a very good job.

(A few hours later, after all of the violent non-members of the crime families are taken to jail by Wordgirl, Huggy, and the city's villains, this only leaves the crime families to deal with.)

Quincy: Ok, we have a serious situation. The non-members of the crime families have all been taken to jail by that Wordgirl and her allies. We have to team up and take them down and I need everyone's help! (The members of the crime families cheer.) I have the weapons that Thurston Smalls had sold us. I suggest that we begin to use them. (With that, the crime families head back to the warehouse where their special weapons are housed and they begin to march back into the new part of town.) Remember, fire at anyone. No one is innocent or safe.

Hal: (He sees the crime families marching back into the new part of town and he goes to warn everyone else, who are now gathered in the center of town, near City Hall.) I see them coming and they don't look too happy. I'm closing up shop until they are defeated. (He then goes to board up his villain supply shop and locks up and then goes to hide somewhere inside.)

Mr. Big: (He was the one that Hal had informed.) People! We have a situation. The crime families are heading back into town and this time, they are using the weapons that my step-father sold them.

Chuck: We're so dead.

Butcher: What do we do?

Wordgirl/Becky: Come on you guys, we have to stand our ground and not let these crime families take over. Did we let Miss Power take over?

Villains: NO!

Wordgirl/Becky: And I can guarentee that these crime families are no where as powerful as Miss Power. So if we can battle Miss Power and win, we can battle these crime families and win.

Dr. Two-Brains: How if they do win?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, at least we can say that we fought the good fight. I don't know about you all, but I'm willing to lay down my life for the citizens of this city and that includes you villains as well.

Tobey: (Sitting on a robot, that he had repaired.) I'm willing to help Wordgirl.

Birthday Girl: So am I.

Victoria: Me too. This will be the best.

(Soon, the rest of the villains are ready to face the war with the crime families.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She is acting as lookout and she soon spots the crime families entering the city and walking past Hal's Villain Supply shop.) They just passed by Hal's Villain Supply shop. Are you all ready for this?

LRW: We're ready and waiting, all set, standing by. (She then makes a few copies.) Copies, I need for you to be the first line of defense, protection, resistance. (Her copies head over to where the old town meets the new town and line up, side-by-side.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, good job.

Tobey: Robots, get ready! (His robots are programmed to attack as soon as they see the crime families.)

(Soon the crime families begin to enter the new town and they see a line of identical women standing in-between them and the new city.)

Quincy: Ok, if it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they get. LET'S GO!

(With that, the crime families make it past the identical women and begin to shoot at everyone they see.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Citizens of Fair City, please head home! And stay there! Keep your windows and doors closed and locked!

(With that, the ordinary citizens rush for home as quickly as they can as Wordgirl and the villains begin to battle the crime families.)

(Unfortunately, they lose and are all captured by the crime family bosses. With Quincy being in charge, he approaches Wordgirl.)

Quincy: You thought you could win this war? You thought wrong, Brat! You see, I've lived through the last crime war and I saw how my father and his partners were defeated and sent back to live in the old town. But, we have better weapons then they did and we actually used them. My father and his partners never really used them.

Tobey: Don't hurt her!

Alex: (Helping his father with the crime war.) My dad can hurt whoever he wants, Nerd! (He then points his pocket knife at Tobey.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Leave my villains alone!

Quincy: I don't think so. Because with them, out of the way, my criminals can once again, take over and we will become the top criminals of the city. No longer would a bunch of super-powered freaks take over. And just so you know I mean business, I'm going to let them watch as I destroy you first, Wordgirl.

Tobey: NO! Leave her alone!

Alex: Quiet! Let my father kill this hero. She's not much of a hero. Look at her. She's a freak.

Tobey: Don't ever call her a freak!

(Dr. Two-Brains sees Quincy about to fire his gun at Wordgirl and he decides to take out his cheese ray and fires, turing the gun into cheese.)

Quincy: What the? Who did that?

Dr. Two-Brains: I did. You let your son and his hooligan friends break into my lair and the lairs of my fellow villains and steal from us and destroy them.

(Just then, the police show up.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Where did the police come from?

Help Guy: I found the police station and I told them to come here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Great job.

Police Commissioner: Alright, you crime family members are all under arrest. We've been trying to put an end to your reign of tyranny for years. And thanks to the villains and Wordgirl, we no longer have to worry about you people again.

Quincy: You can keep us locked up forever.

Police Commissioner: Watch me. And the young children who helped the crime families, will be taken to juvenile hall for vandalism and theft.

(Soon, the crime families are all taken to jail and the younger members are taken to juvenile hall.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I like to thank you villains for helping. You all did excellent. (Huggy, give them each a key to the city.) You are so right, Huggy. I'll be back villains. (Within a few seconds, Wordgirl leaves and then comes back with a bag full of keys to the city.) Villains, I would like to give each and everyone of you a key to the city.

Mr. Big: Really? I get a key to the city?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yes, I told you in order to get one, you need to do something good for the city and you all did that. So, these are all the keys that I've received and I'm willing to give away some to each of you. Now, I will call out your names and Huggy will give one to you. First one goes to Butcher.

Butcher: Thank you. I never gotten one of these. Thanks. (He then pats her on the head.)

Wordgirl/Becky: You're welcomed. Next one goes to Dr. Two-Brains.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks Wordgirl. You ok, Sweetie?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I'm fine. That was awesome when you turned that gun into cheese.

Dr. Two-Brains: Just one of my specialties. Thanks again.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem, Doc. Next one goes to Granny May.

Granny May: Thank you, Wordgirl. Does this open anything?

Wordgirl/Becky: No, it's just a symbol of appreciation. The next key goes to Tobey McCallister the Third.

Tobey: Thank you, my darling Wordgirl. Can I have a kiss to go along with it?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, well…ok. (She then plants a small kiss on Tobey's cheek, making him blush.) There, how was that?

Tobey: Let me just say that I'm never washing this cheek again.

Wordgirl/Becky: Would you like for me to take a picture of the cheek I kissed?

Tobey: Yes, yes, please! (Huggy then takes a picture of Tobey's cheek, that was kissed by Wordgirl.) Thank you, Huggy. (Huggy, No problem.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Now, the next key goes to Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy.

Chuck: Thanks Wordgirl. I've always wanted one of these. Can I give one to Brent?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, tell you what. I'll give this extra one to you and you can give it to Brent. He did do a good job with helping you. But you have to promise to give it to him and not keep it for yourself.

Chuck: (Rolls his eyes a little.) Right, right. I promise.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. The next key goes to Maria, the Energy Monster. Here you go, Maria. (Maria jumps for joy and graciously thanks Wordgirl.) No problem, Maria. The next two keys go to both Mr. Big and his assistant, Leslie.

Mr. Big: Finally, I get to have a key to the city. And I didn't have to steal one or make another villain steal it for me. Thank you, so much, Wordgirl.

Leslie: I thank you too. I love how you give us the recognition that we deserve.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem.

Mr. Big: What did she say?

Wordgirl/Becky: Recognition means to be recognized or to be appreciated or acknowledgement. In this case, Leslie is saying that she's happy that I appreciate her help and that I'm recognizing her and the rest of you villains for helping with this war with the criminals and crime families from the old town.

Mr. Big: Well, thank you, Wordgirl. And I know by next week, we'll be battling again, but I want to take this time and say that I'm glad that you're here to help us when we need it.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I'll continue to help you villains. Because you all are citizens of Fair City as well and I made a commitment to help the citizens of Fair City. Now, the next key to the city goes to Eileen, the Birthday Girl.

Birthday Girl: Thank you, thank you, thank you Wordgirl! You're my bestest-westest fwiend. (She then grabs Wordgirl and gives her a Birthday Girl-type hug.)

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. And you can think of this as a birthday present. Happy Birthday, Eileen!

Birthday Girl: Thank you, Wordgirl!

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem, Eileen. The next key goes to Amazing Rope Guy.

Rope Guy: Thanks Wordgirl. I didn't think you would give me anything like this.

Wordgirl/Becky: I know and should've thanked you that time you helped me battle Tobey's Mobot. I'm sorry about that. Tell you what, I'll give you two keys to the city.

Rope Guy: Thanks.

Wordgirl/Becky: The next key goes to the Whammer.

Whammer: Thank you, Wordgirl. This is very Whammer. Whammer thanks Wordgirl. I think you're very Wham!

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you, Whammer. I think you're very Wham also. The next key goes to Glen Furlblam.

Glen: Thanks Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: The next one goes to The Coach.

Coach: Thank you, Wordgirl.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're welcomed. The next one goes to Lady Redundant Woman. And let me just say that you did excellent, super, and outstanding.

LRW: Thank you, thanks, Merci, Wordgirl.

Dr. Two-Brains: You did very good, Sweetie.

LRW: Thanks Doc.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok, are you two going to kiss or something?

Dr. Two-Brains: Um, Wordgirl…(Just then, LRW gives Doc a passionate kiss on his lips.) Thanks Beatrice.

LRW: No problem, Doc.

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, how about after I give out these keys, you and LRW go out on a date?

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, you're only 11. How come you're giving us dating advice?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because I can see that you really want to ask her out but you're kind of shy to do so. Besides, it's ok for an adult to get dating advice from an 11 year old. Now then, the next keys go to Big Left-Hand Guy, Timmy Timbo, and Ms. Question.

Big Left-Hand Guy: Thank you, Wordgirl.

Timmy Timbo: Thank you, Wordgirl.

Ms. Question: Is this really for me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure is. (Ms. Question thanks her with a nod and smile.) The next key goes to Seymore Smooth.

Seymore: Thank you Wordgirl. That was very smoooooth of you.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're welcome. The next one goes to Steve McClean.

Steve: Thank you. It's so shiny and clean. (He then begins to polish it some more.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Next one does **not **go to Nocan.

Nocan: It does not? No, it does go to me. NOCAN! Nocan wishes to thank young pixie warrior.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. The next one goes to Invisi-Bill.

Invisi-Bill: Now you see me, now you don't. (In his invisible phase, he walks off with the key.) Thank you, Wordgirl. At least I know that your loyalty isn't invisible.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. Next one goes to Kid Potato.

Kid Potato: You know, my son is smart to get along with his nemesis. You are a nice kid.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you. The next key goes to, oh, the best. Victoria Best.

Victoria: Thank you, Wordgirl. And thank you for saying that I'm the best. But to tell you the truth, right now, I think you're the best.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks Victoria. And here's some keys for your family.

Victoria: I'm sure my parents and my brother will be very pleased to receive these.

Wordgirl/Becky: Next, this key goes to Capt. Tangent.

Capt. Tangent: Thank you, Wordgirl. You're a great pirate lassie, and let me go on and tell you…

Wordgirl/Becky: (Sees him about to go off in a tangent.) Um, can you hold that thought until later?

Capt. Tangent: Right.

Wordgirl/Becky: The next one goes to Hal Hardbargen. Thanks for all your help, Hal.

Hal: No problem, Wordgirl. You are one great hero.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you. This last one goes to the Learnerer.

Learnerer: Thank you, Wordgirl. This was very nice of you.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. Now that I've given each of you a key to the city, I just want to say how proud I am of you all.

(While she's complimenting her villains, Thurston Smalls is trying to break out of prison, after hearing that the crime families were all taken to jail.)

Thruston: (Talking to himself.) It's time I took out the real reason I was taken to jail. Not that Wordgirl, it's all the fault of my stepson, Shelly.

The End…

Next…Thurston comes back and plans to assassinate his stepson…


	5. Chapter 5

War of the Criminals

Part 5

(Thurston Smalls is sitting in a jail cell and is royally mad as to how he got there. He found out, after a few days, that his stepson, Mr. Big had mind-controlled him into turning himself into the police and forced to confess to the 50 year old murder of Mr. Big's real father.)

(Now that Thurston is no longer under mind-control and after finding out that most of his clients were arrested and are now in jail, Thurston plans to get the ultimate revenge. He will attempt to assassinate his stepson, Mr. Big.)

(That night, as everyone sleeps, Thurston uses some tools and breaks out of jail and even though the alarms begin to blare all around the prison yard, Thurston is able to make it out and runs into the night.)

Thurston: I must find that stepson of mine. He will pay for doing this to me. (He then hikes all the way back to Fair City, which is many miles from where the prison is located. It takes him nearly a three days before he reaches the outskirts of town.) There you are, Fair City. And once I get rid of my stepson, I will take over his company.

(Meanwhile, in Fair City, Wordgirl and Huggy are now battling one of their villains, like before.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Come back here, Granny May!

Granny May: I don't think so, Wordgirl!

(They zoom all over the city and at last Wordgirl apprehends Granny May.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I got you.

Granny May: Oh Man!

Wordgirl/Becky: (After Granny May is taken to jail.) Man, like I said, battling the villains is a lot nicer than battling the violent criminals from the old town. (Huggy, I thought you were going to help the old town rid itself of their crime.) I am. In fact, we're going over there now and seeing what we can do to help them. (They zoom over to the older section of town and they look for any problems that she can help with.) Ah hah! There's the serial killer. He told me that he broke out of prison. I think it's time we brought him back there. Let's go, Huggy. (She swoops down and the serial killer sees her coming for him.)

Serial Killer: Oh No! It's you! What do you want?

Wordgirl/Becky: You told me that you broke out of prison. Now I'm here to bring you back and this time, I'll make sure that you can't break out again.

Serial Killer: Is that what you think? (He then throws a knife at her and she dodges it.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't think so. (She then grabs him and ties him up and takes him back to the jailhouse in that part of town.) Here, this is a serial killer and he broke out of jail.

Sheriff in Old Town: Thank you, Wordgirl. That New Town is lucky to have someone like you.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I didn't know about this part of town until recently so when I'm not battling my villains in my part of town, I'll be helping you all with your crime.

Sheriff in Old Town: Thank you, so much.

(Meanwhile, Thurston Smalls makes his way through the New Town and he finds his stepson's office building and enters it.)

Security Guard: Stop right there! You can't come in here without authorization!

Thurston: This is my authorization. (He then takes out his gun and shoots and kills the security guard and continues to make his way up to Mr. Big's office.)

(Other security guards are alerted and they find their colleague has been killed by an unknown intruder and they go to alert Mr. Big.)

Leslie: (She hears the phone and goes to answer it.) Yes?

Security Guard #2: Ms. Leslie, there's an intruder in the building and he's making his way up to Mr. Big's office. He already killed the security guard here on the ground floor.

Leslie: Thank you, I alert Mr. Big at once! (She ends the call with the security and goes to inform Mr. Big, but a hand slams onto hers.) What the?

Thurston: You will not say anything or I will kill you. You understand, Babe?

Leslie: (Even though she knows she can fight him off, he has a gun pointed between her eyes and this makes her obey his commands.) (She speaks in a silent and scared tone of voice.) Yes Sir.

Thurston: Good. (He then slaps her with the back of his hand and she is now laying on the floor of her office as she watches Thurston head into Mr. Big's office.)

Leslie: (She then sits back up in her chair and instead of informing Mr. Big, she decides that they need some real help and presses a security alarm, alerting the only person she knows who will be able to help them.)

(Meanwhile, Wordgirl and Huggy are flying back towards the New Town, when she hears an alarm coming from someplace new.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I hear an alarm coming from…Mr. Big's building? Come on, Huggy! (They zoom over to where the alarm is coming from and she first enters the building and heads to the Leslie's office.) Leslie, did you sound that alarm?

Leslie: Yes, Thurston Smalls…He's back and he went into Mr. Big's office!

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. Huggy, stay here with her. I'm going to get Thurston. (Huggy, ok.)

(Meanwhile, Mr. Big has his back to the door and hadn't noticed that his stepfather had entered his office.)

(Thurston has busted into Mr. Big's office.)

Mr. Big: (He then turns around and sees his stepfather with a pistol aiming for him.) What's the meaning of this?

Thurston: Revenge. (He's about to fire, when Wordgirl busts inside.) What?

Wordgirl/Becky: STOP RIGHT THERE, THURSTON!

Thurston: Ok, I will stop. JUST LONG ENOUGH TO DO THIS! (But then he swings over and before she can react, Thurston shoots her in the shoulder and she falls to the floor with blood exiting her wound.) Now, without anymore distractions…back to my revenge. (But at this point, he no longer sees Mr. Big in his office chair, but sees him standing in front of him, eye to eye.)

Mr. Big: You are a bad father, Thurston!

Thurston: And you are a bad son!

(But from behind, even though she was injured, Leslie comes up behind Thurston and karate kicks him, causing him to wail in pain. While he's in pain, Huggy goes to grab the gun and hands it to Wordgirl, who's injured but still strong enough to destroy the gun, which she does.)

Leslie: Sir, I was just informed that the security guard down in the lobby was killed by Thurston here.

Mr. Big: Really? (He then walks over to Thurston and decides to take revenge himself.) This is for my security guard, that you murdered. (He then kicks Thurston.) This is for my father and my mother. (Kicks him again.) This is for hurting Leslie. (Kicks him again.) This is for trying to kill me. (Kicks him again.) And this is for hurting my nemesis. (He really gives him a kick for that one.) Are you ok, Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I'm ok. I think. Are you going to be ok?

Mr. Big: I'm fine now. (Just then, both of Mr. Big's bodyguards come in and they take Thurston out of the office.) Thanks for trying to help.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thanks. I've never seen you beat up someone before. That was amazing.

Mr. Big: I don't want to brag but I was a quite a fighting force in my youth.

Wordgirl/Becky: I see. Well, I'll be seeing you around. I better go and get this wound treated.

Mr. Big: Not until after tomorrow.

Wordgirl/Becky: What's tomorrow?

Mr. Big: Tomorrow is my 51st birthday. I don't do any work for two weeks leading up to my birthday.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, well, Happy Birthday. Have a great birthday tomorrow.

Mr. Big: Thank you.

(She then heads over to Doc's lair and asks him to treat her shoulder wound from Thurston's gun.)

(After thanking him, she and Huggy head to the hideout to rest up a bit.)

(Huggy then turns on the news inside the ship.)

Newscaster #1: This just in, Thurston Smalls, the stepfather of super villain businessman, Mr. Big has now been apprehended by police and we are told that he had murdered a security guard and wounded several others, including Mr. Big's assistant and Wordgirl, who had come to battle Thurston. We are now told that Thurston will now spend the rest of his life behind bars in a maximum security prison in another state. And we are also told, that Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface are going to continue to clean up the older section of town, to help it regain it's former reputation as a great part of town. With the last of the crime families gone, this area of town will once again, become Fair City's best neighborhood.

Wordgirl/Becky: You know, Huggy. We should do something for Mr. Big's birthday tomorrow. (Huggy, buy him a big squishy bunny?) No, he's got loads of those. (Bake him a cake with a big, squishy bunny on it?) That's it. Good idea, Huggy. We can ask the Baker if he can help us with it. (They then head over to Baker's shop.)

Baker: Hello Wordgirl. How are you? I heard on the news that you were shot by a gun.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's feeling better, thanks. Um, I'm here because I need help in making a cake for someone's birthday tomorrow.

Baker: Hmm, ok. What did you want it to look like? (She then gives him the description of the cake and with the Baker's help, Wordgirl and Huggy make a birthday cake.) So, do you want me to sign it for you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure, that will be great, thanks. Put "Happy 51st Birthday to Mr. Big" on it.

Baker: Like this?

Wordgirl/Becky: You are a cake artist.

Baker: Aww shucks. Thanks. Do you want me to keep it until tomorrow?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. That'll be great.

Baker: My friend, the Candlestick Maker can put on the candles.

Wordgirl/Becky: Great. Thanks for your help. (Huggy pays the Baker and they zoom home.)

(The next day, Wordgirl and Huggy first head to the Baker's to pick up the cake and then they zoom over to Mr. Big's office and they still see him there, sitting on his office chair.)

Mr. Big: (He hears knocking on his window and turns around.) Hey there, Wordgirl. What brings you here? How is your shoulder?

Wordgirl/Becky: My shoulder is doing fine. Well, I'm here to not just wish you a Happy Birthday, but to give you this.

Mr. Big: (He then opens it.) A Birthday Cake! I haven't gotten one of these since I was a wee lad. Thank you so much, Wordgirl. Can I blow out the candles? (He then turns into a little kid.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. Go for it.

(Just then, the rest of the villains enter the office as well, after Leslie invited them to come.)

Villains: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Mr. Big: Oh, this is super great. Thank you all and thank you too, Wordgirl. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here to celebrate my birthday.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. (Huggy is trying to grab for some of the cake.) Not yet, Huggy. Let Mr. Big blow out the candles.

(Later, after Mr. Big blows out the candles on his cake, Huggy is told he can have some and he goes to devour a huge piece of it.)

(Off to the side, she sees Dr. Two-Brains and LRW engaging in a sweet kiss.)

Tobey: (Comes up next to her.) They look so cute, don't they?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah.

Tobey: It was a nice thing you did for Mr. Big.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, he maybe an evil business man, but he's still a decent human being.

Tobey: How's your shoulder? I was told that man hurt you.

Wordgirl/Becky: It's better. Doc really fixed it well.

(At the end, Wordgirl and Huggy bid farewell to her villains, until the next time they battle.)

(But never again will she or the city have to worry about Thurston Smalls or the crime families. And the old part of town is starting to look much better and is becoming what it once was…The best section of the city.)

The End…

No more to come…!


End file.
